overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Swordsman
Summary The title is unique for classes specializing in swordsmanship including Pagma's Descendant. The effect of the Sword Mastery skill increases slightly due to the title. After reaching a certain level, this title opens a special resource called Sword Energy. Chapters 697-698 and 998 Description Swordsman * The closest person to becoming a sword saint in this age. * When a blade type weapon is equipped, attack power will increase by 40% and attack speed by 10%. This effect is applied separately from the Sword Mastery skill effect. Owned by NPC * PagmaChapters 116, 231, 277, 404, 417, 680 and 998 | According to Chreshler, Pagma is the greatest swordsman after Muller and Madra. Pagma was compared only with Muller because Madra was less famous. Pagma used Sword Energy in the fight with Chreshler. - was the greatest swordsman after Muller and Madra. * MullerChapters 697 and 769 | Muller used sword energy. - combined fighting energy with sword energy. * MadraChapters 998 and 1000 | If Madra's swordsmanship is to be better than that of the Great Swordsman Pagma, Madra must also have been a Great Swordsman. His skills required sword energy. - wasn't inferior to Muller but not so famous. * ChreshlerChapter 998 | Chreshler used a sword and was described as a martial artist. In addition, if he wasn't a Great Swordsman, he wouldn't have been able to teach Pagma, who was already a Great Swordsman at the time. Chreshler hurts Pagma's shoulder with his sword. A colliding of swords was described furthermore. And all this despite his old age. - was a martial artist using a sword and forced to teach the great swordsman Pagma. * PiaroChapter 1015 | Great Swordsman was also mentioned in chapters 209, 210, 214, 215, 217, 218, 224, 230, 232, 242, 253, 255, 258, 260, 271, 291, 317, 318, 321, 322, 335, 401, 560, 571, 572, 605, 635, 698, 782, 787, 811, 813, 906, 912, 944, 1040, 1067, 1079. -> 38 times - was the only great swordsman in his time as Red Knight. * ChucksleyChapter 579 | Great Swordsman was also mentioned in chapters 337, 338, 341, 345, 347, 502, 560, 564. - was Eternal's first great swordsman. * Duka and CarrionChapter 560 - were great swordsmen of the Eternal Kingdom that emerged after Chucksley. * MercedesChapter 630-631 and 817 | Mercedes was compared to a Sword Saint and Vaintz' swordsmanship used sword energy. In chapter 811, in the status screen with ".......", a part of the title screen was omitted. Moreover, it was said in chapter 504 that all current Red Knights are Great Swordsman, including Mercedes. - used sword energy with Vaintz' Swordsmanship. * LimitChapters 466, 1067-1068 - used sword energy as Sword Duke, a higher stage of a great swordsman. * SusanChapter 1079 User * Chris * KraugelChapters 574, 689, 772,and 944 | The application of Space Sword, Passing the Sky and Tearing the Sky mentioned sword energy. Kirinus described Kraugel surrounded by sword energy. - was described with sword energy when applying skills and when meeting Kirinus. * GridChapter 998 | System Message Organization * Red KnightsChapter 504 | For example, the following Red Knights are assignable: Nautilus (9th Knight) in chapter 345, Fulito using Super Sensitivity in chapter 277. - all the Red Knights of the present, for example Nautilus and Fulito. Not owned by? NPC * AsmophelChapter 258, 469, 476, 787, 788 | For Piaro as the only Great Swordsman, see chapter 1015. - was once called a splendid swordsman, magnificent swordsman or next greatest swordsman after Piaro. At that time, Piaro was the only great swordsman, and Asmophel couldn't have been one. After his betrayal, he did not develop his swordsmanship further. * Red and BeraChapter 561 | All 4 were called great swordsmen in chapter 557. - were called great swordsman only together with Duka and Carrion, but never individually. However, in one passage it says great swordsman and magicians. Red and Bera would be the magicians. User * HurentChapter 179 | Aura Master described - whether he bears this title is unknown. It cannot be concluded, because Hurent received the skill Super Sensitivity from his unique hidden class Aura Master and as an Aura user he needs no sword energy. Notes * Sword energy is a reference to this title, however, someone without sword energy can bear this title.Chapters 697-698 * The active version of Super Sensitivity is a Great Swordsman's skill. The skill is an indication of the title.Chapters 418, 689, 761 and 1012 | It was mentioned that Super Sensitivity can only be achieved with the title of Great Swordsman, that the skill is active for a great swordsman, that Chris constantly encountered Super Sensitivity users during his 'Great Swordsman Hunting' hidden quest and that Great Swordsman's Super Sensitivity was compared to Kraugel's Passiv Super Sensitivity. * When Piaro was still a Pillar of the Saharan Empire, he was the only Great Swordsman at the time.Chapter 1015 It was also said that a Great Swordsman is the strongest swordsman after the Sword Saint and appears once every 20 years.Chapter 345 The title description also mentions the closest person, which only applies to Piaro, since we only know the description from Piaro's status screen.Chapter 209 This contradicts the incidence of the title. Piaro is usually called 'Great Swordsman Piaro'. The incidence of the title Great Swordsman is a demotion of Piaro's achievements. However, there are also text passages that use the superlative. Piaro was once called the greatest swordsmanChapter 341, in other occasions as continent's greatest swordsman or the strongest swordsman on the continent.Chapters 231 and 348 It is unknown whether the translation or the author is responsible for this conflicting context. * For Chucksley it has been said that he bears the title of one of the strongest swordsmen of the continent. This has a different meaning than the available title description. Chapter 338 Category:Titles